The Blue Olaf
by ashihime
Summary: It was just another usual night for Detective Anna when a mysterious stranger in tight pants walked in. REALLY tight pants.
1. He Walked In

Title: The Blue Olaf  
Fandom: Frozen  
Pairing Hans/Anna (with some minor Kristoff/Elsa)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen (2013).  
Note/s: A silly modern, noir/detective AU. Dropped here in FF for inventory because people (including myself) have a hard time locating it through my disastrous tumblr tags. The title is a parody of _The Blue Dahlia_ (1946) but the story has nothing to do with the film whatsoever.  
Summary: It was just another usual night for Detective Anna when a mysterious stranger in tight pants walked in. REALLY tight pants.

* * *

 _Kristoff, early 20s, blond, and built like a reindeer, was stone cold dead. Yep, the ol' gum-shoe had finally met his match and took an early retirement from this world. I like to think he finally got that vacation he had been meaning to take…unfortunately crime didn't take one and his unfinished business came knocking at the door almost every hour of every day. Yes, Kristoff had left my sister a widow and the office full of his paperwork and somebody had to take care of these things. That somebody was me._ _ **Detective Anna**_ _—_

"Anna stop monologuing my death!" Kristoff snapped, dropping a stack of papers in front of her.

Anna straightened in her seat, offering her mentor a sheepish smile. "Oh hey Kristoff! I…uh didn't hear you come in."

"Really?" his mouth twitched, "I'm surprised you didn't considering you just said I was built like a reindeer."

"Is that wrong? Elsa was the one who mentioned that. You know, I never really got that reference, what does that even mean"—

" _ANNA!_ " Kristoff interrupted, face suddenly strained and red for some reason, "did you send out the emails like I told you to?"

"Oh! Wait!" Anna flipped open her laptop to check the outbox but found the battery at twelve percent. She stretched an arm out for the charger hanging over the desk corner…and accidentally knocked the papers clean off, along with a few pens and paperclips.

Anna held her breath until whatever fallen object ceased movement or sound.

"Oops?"

Kristoff looked more impressed than annoyed. "You did all that under five seconds. Unbelievable." The blond walked over to the whiteboard on the wall and, with the mini marker with fuzzy eraser-end, changed the number in the dead center.

 _It's been 0 days since Anna's last clumsy case._

* * *

Kristoff was going on a two-week long trip with Elsa. Both had been married for a few months now but had to postpone the honeymoon because of a big case. Elsa had been very considerate through it all, which prodded Kristoff to splurge.

"A trip to New Zealand _and then_ Hawaii? Remind me again why I can't go?"

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Because I married your sister, not you."

Anna folded her arms and let out an indignant huff, "So much for marrying the family."

"Also," Kristoff added, "you're minding the office while I'm gone."

His young protege beamed, rubbing her hands together in glee. "So… _this dynamite shamus is finally makin' her big debut, eh?_ " Her voice took on an unfitting impersonation of a character from one of her noir movies that Kristoff had seen her binge watch online.

"Real detectives don't talk like that. I would know, I _am_ one."

"Well," Anna puffed out her chest, this private eye does!" She lightly thumped a closed fist to her heart for emphasis.

 _Sure Elsa, I don't mind having your sister work for me. I could always use the extra help._ Kristoff mentally groaned at his fateful words of regret before setting his sister-in-law straight.

"Anna. Let's be clear…you are not allowed to take on any case while I'm away." He cringed when she started her predicted rambly protests (or whining as it would be aptly called).

"But Kristoff! This is my big chance! How will I ever amount to anything if you never give me the chance! This has been my dream since I was little ever since I discovered who was stealing the apple juice boxes in my fourth grade class! Everyone thought I had a knack and my teacher Mrs"—

"ANNA." Kristoff snapped his fingers in front of her face, regaining her attention. His head began to hurt. "Look, I get it. You want to handle something on your own, it's natural but you're still a novice." He made sure she was returning his gaze before continuing the rest. "You need more guidance from a trained professional else you could get seriously hurt. The fact that you're my wife's sister, ergo _my family_ , is even more reason that I can't let you run things on your own just yet."

He could see he was getting to her from the biting of her bottom lip and the way she squeezed her palm with her other hand.

"I…just want to do something…to prove that I can actually be good and useful." She peered at her brother-in-law with wounded eyes.

Kristoff inhaled sharply.

He knew _that look_. Elsa used it all the time for her own benefit, and like a fool, Kristoff would barrel over to please her. All this time he had thought it was just his wife's own evil signature brand. But apparently it was hereditary…and damn effective. He could feel the fight draining out of his body.

 _Kill me for being soft._

He placed a hand to his nape, then with eyes pleading to whatever God was above, reluctantly opened his mouth and said, "Okay listen, maybe you can take on just one simple non-threatening"—

Anna tackled him.

" _OH THANK YOU KRISTOFF!_ "

* * *

" _Remember! You have to start small. Take on an easy case, especially since you're doing it alone. Furthermore, Anna, it's really, really important that you blah blah blah blah…"_

Anna had taken Kristoff's words to heart.

Well sort of.

She had started spacing out in excitement at the wonderful pure knowledge of being her own boss - well, at least until her mentor came back _but_ _details schmetails_.

She had two weeks for herself!

Today was her first day. She started by dressing the part. She was not going to half-ass anything as a private eye. She had _borrowed_ Elsa's stylish streamlined cream trench coat, and donned it over a short black cotton dress. Finally, she capped things off with a properly pinched thrift store fedora to hide her updo.

Anna admired herself in the office mirror, circling in place on her kitten heels. She looked like she came straight out a detective novel. She couldn't stop smiling even if she wanted to. She even put on pantyhose!

Her excitement had to die down though. After all she would have to showcase what a serious, jaded gal she was!

* * *

Anna let out a frustrated sigh. She glared at the time on her laptop screen. Eight PM and still no shows. _Great._ She closed the laptop with a groan. It was already her fourth day and so far, in her waiting frustration, she had actually finished the backlog of her secretarial duties. Kristoff would be overjoyed.

Her phone rang.

Speak of the devil.

" _Hey feisty-pants, you're on speaker!"_ was Kristoff's greeting, followed by Elsa's sing-song of _"how's it going little sis?"_

 _At least they were having a great time._

"Hey guys," Anna faked a cheerful tone, "how's your fun vacay?"

"… _You sound depressed. What happened?"_

Anna rolled her eyes. Trust Elsa to pick that up. "Nothing happened! In fact, nothing ever happens at all!"

" _Nothing?"_ they replied in unison.

"Yeah nothing! Well, actually I did the boring stuff that Kristoff has been nagging me to do. But that was out of desperation. That's no fun!"

Anna stopped mid-rant, straining her ears. Maybe she was wrong, but she thought she heard Kristoff whispering a relieved _thank-you-God_ or something.

With a frown, she reached for her pudding cup.

" _I'm sorry things aren't going your way, Anna,"_ said Elsa, _"maybe things are just slow…"_

" _Don't let it get you too down though."_ Kristoff uttered in a suspiciously happy mood. _"You can't expect these cases to come at you like a fast-food queue. Just kick-back and relax."_

Anna stayed on the conversation by pinning the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she gobbled her dessert. "But Kristoff!" she whined between spoonfuls, "I want to actually make use of my time and skill. Don't you have _anything?_ I'll even tail cheating spouses if that's what it takes. It'll be more thrilling than sitting here doing nothing."

" _Sorry, I wrapped up all my investigations before taking my leave. Less hassle that way. Anyway, we just called to check up on you."_

Anna heard a frantic rummaging sound on their end, then followed by Elsa's address to her husband, _"Kristoff did you pack my coat in your suitcase? I can't find it in mine."_

" _Which one?"_

" _The one we bought together."_

" _Oh, the trench coat?"_

Uh oh.

"Ah, you know…" Anna chuckled weakly, eyeing what may or may not be the missing coat in question that had been _slightly_ wrinkled in her wear…with a _smidge_ of chocolate. "I suddenly remembered that I um have a lot of new emails to catch up on. Like a dozen of 'em. So…I should go and answer them…like right now, sooo…."

…

…

" _Anna! You little sneak!"—_

"I love you Elsa! Have a fun time with Kristoff! Okay bye!"

Anna immediately logged out of the conversation before either of them could say anything.

She leaned back in her—err, Kristoff's chair and groaned. Great. She'd have to take her sister's coat to the cleaners or she was dead.

Deader than her detective career.

She threw her head back with a hand over her eyes and huffed in exasperation.

 _I should be out there. Talking to snitches and getting the down-lo. At the very least, go on on one of those detective spiels about how it was an uneventful evening with an air of something there when—_

The door chimed open,

— _they walked in and…_

Wait, what?

Anna shot up in her seat, and blinked up at the silhouette of a person framed by the doorway and outside lights.

Anna had to squint, as she had dimmed all the lights in the office to give her environment the classic noir feel. She had even left the window blinds down.

All for the scene of the mysterious stranger's entrance (that and because Kristoff wanted to save up on energy) - and it worked.

She just never expected it to when she was off-guard!

"Detective Bjorgman?" A voice, rich and smooth, caught Anna's ears. He was still by the doorframe in a striking pose.

Maybe she wasn't the only one who knew how these things worked.

Anna swallowed, then with careful nonchalance sat back with a look of ennui. "He went on a walk. _A long one_." She then suddenly realised how that might sound and broke character. "Oh! But he's not dead or anything! He just went on vacation with my sister"—

She mentally slapped herself. _Great, Anna. Just great_.

Ears burning, she once again tried for disinterest. "Name's Anna. Anna with a long 'A'." Well, at least, that came out right.

The man said nothing, he stepped forward, shutting the door behind him. Anna kept her features schooled, she wasn't worried. She had ol' Sven (aka Kristoff's revolver) within her reach. She doubted she would ever need to use it but it was assurance.

 _If things get nasty I'll be ready._

He stopped in front of the desk.

Oh God.

 _Things aren't nasty and I'm not ready!_

 _Was this man real?_

His face was the very picture you'd find in the dictionary-dentition of handsome, and his body - Anna's eyes darted quickly - was drop-dead-and-come-back-alive-and-die-again gorgeous! The tight pants he wore were downright obscene!

"Okay Anna," he chuckled, "with a long 'A'." He pulled one of the side chairs to the center of her view and sat down, legs crossed. He gazed at her in cool expectancy, a small smile on his lips.

Anna caught herself just before she could make more of a gawking embarrassment of herself.

"Um! Err…that's the name. And you are?"

He tilted his head, and eyed her with his dreamy eyes. "Westergård. Hans Westergård. I came here because I have some…" He uncrossed his legs. "Business."

Anna nodded tersely, "I can see that…uh, I mean. Bjorgman's out. I'm in charge," at least for eleven more days _,_ " so either you state your business or you can breeze off." _Please don't leave me._

Hans placed a black leather-clad hand to each knee, "I came here because I'm in trouble," and spread his legs wide apart, "big trouble."

Anna tried to breathe.

Then, he stood up and slowly paced in front of her desk. "I heard I could find help here and I'm hoping you could be the…" he stopped, his eyes assessing her, " _woman_ for me."

Anna inwardly praised her outer composure for coming this far without a mental breakdown and looked up to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Depends. _What_ business?"

Hans bent down, his arms braced on either side of the desk, until they were at eye level.

"Something was taken from me." Hans murmured, his breath mingling with her uneven ones. He brought his right gloved hand to his lips, then, _very slowly_ , peeled the dark leather off with his teeth in a tantalising drag, then spat it down. His eyes never left hers.

"And I…"

Anna stiffened as she felt his naked fingers brush her cheek.

"I want it back in my possession."

She watched in mortified pleasure as he popped his index and middle fingers into his mouth.

" _Mmm_ …" He hummed with relish, "chocolate."

Anna bit her lip.

Whatever his case, it was definitely going to be an _interesting_ one.

* * *

Detective log: _It was a night just like any other night in the office… **COMPLETELY BORING!ヽ(´Д`;)**_ _. I sat there in my chair, offing the last of my delicious super deluxe chocolate pudding_ (*´∀`*) _when_ _ **HE**_ _walked in. ∑(ΦдΦlll  
He had the face that looked like trouble…and wow wow wow…(◎0◎) the body to match it._ (*´﹃｀*)


	2. A Missing Diamond

Note/s: Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. They're the bread and butter of any fanfiction writer.

* * *

Time seemed to slither away while Anna remained in the moment. Her head was swimming with questions. She wanted to ask this Hans Westergård a number of things. The most pressing question burned on her tongue, but she could not allow herself to say it.

 _Aren't those pants cutting off his circulation?_

She had only sneaked a peek for a split second but Anna could feel a cold sweat trickling down her nape. She focused her eyes on the reindeer bobble-head that sat on Kristoff's desk. Anything to stay her wandering eyes while Hans filled out an information sheet. Normally, clients would take a seat—but for some reason, Hans felt comfortable doing it standing up— _Oh God wrong choice of words._ He seemed more at ease bent over at the desk— _STILL NOT RIGHT._

He preferred FILLING OUT THE FORM across the desk unseated. _Whew._

It was all fine and dandy but he didn't seem to realize that she was at eye level with his— _Damn it! Look at the bobble head Anna!_ Her traitorous eyes had almost exposed her yet again.

"Done," Hans said, sliding the forms towards her. Anna mentally sighed in relief as he straightened up.

"So…Mr. Westergård"—

"Do call me Hans."

"Hans then," she gave his information a quick glance-over, "you're from the Westergård Insurance Company."

"Family business, I lend a hand."

"But I assume you're here on a personal business?" Anna said, remembering his use of first-person pronouns earlier (his proximity and chocolate wiping made it seem extra _personal_ too - but that was another matter).

"Ah no," His hand raked through his auburn hair. "I'm here on behalf of my family. I apologize…we tend to take things really close to heart."

Anna frowned, looking at him suspiciously (partly for a touch of skepticism she had seen Kristoff do with potential clients…then again, her mentor was never much a people-person to begin with). Besides his looks and appeal (and basic information on paper), Hans was an enigma. She had yet to peg his character.

"Have a seat and maybe you can tell more about this lost possession."

He didn't. Instead he padded over to side of the office, surveying the framed photos and newspaper clippings of cases that Kristoff had solved. "Do you like jewelry, Detective?"

Anna blinked. She had not expected him to start his opening with a question. _Be cool Anna! Remember you're a jaded professional!_

"I can appreciate a good ice." She remarked nonchalantly. "Did your mother lose a few oyster fruits?"

Hans gave a shrug before looking over his shoulder to her. "No. But we did lose a diamond valued at two million."

Anna's eyes popped open, followed by her mouth. "TWO MILLION?!"

"That was the appraisal. It was an old heirloom." He regarded the framed wall again, "It has a lot of historical value too. So I came here to…" He turned with a despaired sigh. "Well, you can fill in the blank."

Anna nodded, "Basically you want me to recover it? Have you talked to the local authorities about this? I mean _geez_ two million dead presidents is really"—

Hans cut her off. "See, here lies the problem. The…" He shoved his hands down his pants pockets, the move highlighting the zippered front, " _big problem_."

 _Okay, he must be doing that on purpose._ Anna thought in annoyance.

"See. The diamond—the Blue Olaf—we recently had it sold."

"Wait…you _sold_ a priceless family heirloom?" Anna and her sister had their own material inheritance from their late parents. She could never fathom parting with her father's first-edition classic books, not for all the money in the world. On the other hand, Hans and his family seemed to put profits over sentiments.

Hans leaned against the wall. He seemed amused. "Everything has a price Detective." His voice then turned raspy. " _Even you_."

Anna shot up from her chair, slamming her hands down the desk. "Excuse me?!"

"Your service charge. I don't imagine a private eye does investigations for free."

…

…

"Oh um…right."

 _Great. Way to go Anna._

"We recently sold the Blue Olaf to a private buyer who shortly went overseas. Unfortunately, I am not allowed to divulge his identity. All you need to know is that he left the diamond in our care. He also had it insured with us."

Anna nodded, following his story.

"Well….if word gets out that the company lost a valuable and _insured_ stone for a big time client under our own noses…it's going to cause quite a scandal. It's not about covering for the loss but rather…"

"Who would want to take out an insurance policy with a company that loses your things?" Anna surmised.

" _Bingo_." He slowly moved back to the desk. "This client is a big fish in a small pond. It would destroy the company, which is why we can't have the police poking around without some pencil getting the scoop."

Anna choked on her next remark when Hans lifted a leg and half-sitted on her desk. He leaned his torso towards her, their noses barely an inch apart.

"I need you Detective. Someone like me could use someone like you."

 _He had the body of a panther and the purr of a kitten—ugh not now Anna! Save your inner monologues for later!_

Anna steeled her nerves and refused to budge or back away. She was a jaded, cynical detective! She arched an eyebrow.

"And what is someone like you like?"

" _Desperate_." His lips savored each syllable.  
 _  
This man had a voice as dangerous as a loaded gun. Speaking of loaded…eyes up Anna eyes up!  
_ Anna cleared her throat, "I suppose…I could look into it."

Hans pulled himself back up and Anna was just as grateful to him as to the poor lighting that hid her coloring. Her relief was short-lived however when the small whiteboard caught his attention and started towards it. Anna let out a squeal and flew off her desk in a quick blur. She wedged herself in front of him, blocking his view.

He looked at her questioningly. " _It's been zero days since Anna's last…_?"

" _Closed case!_ " Anna clenched her teeth to a forced smile. "I just finished one! A big one! Earlier today!"  
She chuckled as she not-so-discreetly pressed her back against the whiteboard to erase the text.

He smiled. "Is that so? Then I came to the right person after all."

"Uh yeah…you sure did." _Oh God I hope the stains come off or Elsa will kill me.  
_ Her coat woes stopped when a pair of gloved hands planted itself on either side of her head.

His eyes glinted behind his long lashes.

"Thank you Detective. You're doing me a favor."

"Wh-wh-what?" She coughed, schooling herself once more into her detective persona (with much difficulty), "Funny. I thought I was doing a job. A paid one."

" _Oh_ ," Hans traced a gloved finger to the outline of her head, "you'll get paid alright."  
Then he bent down to her ear, his words soft and sure. " _More_ than just your usual fee too."

He backed away with a cocky smile.

Anna was sure she was going to spontaneously combust then and there. How was she supposed to react to all _this?_ How to react to _him!_ None of her favorite detective characters could prepare her for this!

"It's late." He said.

She could only watch impassively as he slinked to the door. He tossed her one last glance before heading out into the night.

"Good night, Detective."

* * *

The next day, Anna looked into the credentials Hans had given out.

" _…Hans is mostly in charge of media and public relations, as well as advertising._ " Rapunzel said from Anna's phone on speaker, the sound of keyboard mashing was audible in her line. " _He's worked there ever since he graduated._ "

Anna scribbled the information on her notepad, "What else can you tell me about the company?"

There had to be something else.

" _I've told you everything I managed to dig up._ "

Everything seemed to check out.

Westergård Insurance was a legit business founded over fifty years ago. It was run by the family, just as Hans said. They had shareholders and everything, plus a solid reputation. Hans being in charge of relations was good reason enough for wanting things dealt with quietly. If word got out, it would be a field day.

Despite all this, Anna still could not shake off her doubts. Something in her gut told her there was more to Hans than he let on (and it was not the tuna salad sandwich she had for lunch). Granted, she'd only met him last night. She supposed she should give him the benefit of the doubt…for now at least.

" _I still can't believe it though!_ " Rapunzel broke Anna from her thoughts; " _Kristoff actually put you in charge of something. I'm so thrilled for you._ "

Anna could not help but beam at that. "Well...what can I say? Kristoff can't be in his prime forever."

" _He's only three years older than you._ "

"Ruin the moment why don't you."

Rapunzel, though an art student, was one of Kristoff's most trusted intelligence agents. He would always call her for background checks on potential clients and whatever necessary inquiries relevant to the case. It made sense for Anna to do the same. She was also a close friend.

" _So is this Hans fellow as hot as he is in the pictures?_ " Rapunzel was referring to one of the company photos on their website. Anna had saved a few…but purely for research purposes of course!

"Oh he's handsome alright. The pictures don't do him justice…" _especially from the waist down._ She reached for the AC remote. _Boy, did it suddenly feel hot in here._

" _Are you going to see him again real soon? I mean you know for…_ " a giggle, " _…business._ "

Anna rolled her eyes. "He's a client, so that's a no-brainer." She clicked on her pen. "Besides we barely had an introduction last night. I mean it was pretty late."

" _Late nights are always an early start for something else…_ "

"Rapunzel!"

" _I'm teasing! Don't be a Kristoff about it. Anyway, I have to run. We're busting our butts organizing for the big art show for Westleton. That man is like a chicken with the face of a monkey!_ "

Anna did not get the reference but she supposed it wasn't good. They said their goodbyes shortly after, leaving Anna to review everything she gathered.

 _Okay_ , so Hans was in the clear…at least on paper. However, she needed more concrete details to work on this case. The section with his contact information stated he preferred being called on evenings after work unless it was a pressing matter. Anna figured the investigation was pressing enough to justify calling at anytime but considering he actually bothered to write that note…

To be safe, she called him at half past seven that night.

" _Detective Anna. I was just thinking about you._ " came his sultry voice on the receiver. " _I've been anticipating your call all day…_ "

Anna was thankful she didn't have to worry about her face on the phone. It was much, much easier to fake a pessimistic tone.

"It said you should only be reached around this hour."

" _I still waited anyway. You can call me anytime you desire Detective._ "

 _Then why bother writing that note!_ Anna wanted to shout but kept her cool.

"Listen Hans, I'll need more information about the Blue Olaf. Everything you know and don't. When can we"— She paused. Was it her imagination or did she just hear a splash? "Hans? Are you by the beach or pool or something…?"

A dangerous image crossed her mind.

" _Oh, no I'm in the bath._ "

That image became a national threat.

"You're...talking to me…from your _bathtub_ …?"

He chuckled. " _I've had a long…_ " a pleasurable hiss, " _…hard day. I wanted to relax from all the stress._ "

Anna's phone felt radioactive hot but it turns out it was just her ears…and her face, and neck…pretty much her entire body.

"You know what…I-I don't want to…I mean…I f-feel like I'm bathing you— _BOTHERING YOU!_ I'll just send you a text."

She hung up for the preservation of her own sanity.

* * *

Detective log: _Currently unavailable._


	3. Front Row Seat

Note/s: Song lyrics are from "Chances Are" by Johnny Mathis. I recommend checking it out. Once again, your comments and reviews are greatly appreciated. It'll make my day to hear from you guys.

* * *

 _The city of Arendelle was a broad with two sides. A mild-mannered lady, dressed to the 9-5s of the daytime, but at night…she shrugged off the goody-goody character, put on her neon make up, and walked the streets with a cool air. There needn't be a full moon for these transformations. It was at night that the fringes of society gathered in every seedy pocket of the underbelly. In the haze of decadence, there were no friendly faces or—_

"Anna! Sweet child! Is that you?!"

It took Anna a few seconds to recover from the interruption of her internal thoughts.

"Umm…err good evening, Mama Odie…what are you doing…out so late?"

"Late night bingo! I'm gonna win me the jackpot!"

"Oh…umm, that's great."

"I know what you're thinking! How can a blind woman like myself possibly play bingo? Well it's easy! First of all, I"— The old woman then spent the next ten minutes explaining how it was possible (though Anna found it more perplexing that the sweet blind lady was able to spot her in the first place. Just how _internal_ were Anna's internal monologues _exactly_?).

Afterwards, Anna offered Mama Odie to take her to the bingo house but was swiftly refused ("I've been going there for twenty-three years! Ain't nothing gonna hold me down!"). As the old lady caned away, Anna wondered if she should tail her just to make sure she was safe.

 _Then again_ … She took in her surroundings and noticed that there were lots of people out, some even had kids with them!

Anna frowned, deciding she'd have to rethink the whole "seedy" aspect of her piece.

She resumed walking until she reached her destination. _Tiana's Place._

Jazz music greeted her as she pushed open the doors. The place had a speakeasy feel. A live band played on a small thrust stage, surrounded by round tables of relaxed spectators. By stage left was a bar. Anna weaved her way through the tables to get there. She removed her hat, plopping onto a stool with a smile…which she promptly erased. _Disinterest!_ She scolded herself.

"Barkeep!"

The man who had been polishing a glass spun around. He smiled widely in recognition.

"Anna! _Ashitanza!_ " He exclaimed with a strong Maldonian accent. "I usually only have Kristoff come here in these parts! What brings you here?"

Anna and her sister were frequent patrons at Naveen and his wife's other establishment, _Tiana's Palace_ , an upscale French restaurant that was more formal (totally up Elsa's alley). _Tiana's Place_ on the other hand was low-key and casual, and functioned only in the late evenings. Anna had only been to the grand opening a couple of years back.

 _This place sure has grown popular._ Anna wouldn't mind coming here a lot if it weren't so out of the way.

"Hello Naveen," she kept her voice neutral, "I wish I could play nice but I'm on a mission."

"Why are you talking like that?"

He looked genuinely interested, so Anna leaned forward and excitedly whispered. "I'm being a detective right now, Naveen! A real one! I'm on my first case. Kristoff finally let me!"

"He did? _Bjorgman?_ That man has always been droning on and on about what a klutz you are but now— _here you are!_ "

"Thanks, I— _wait, what?_ "

"I should break out the champagne!"

"No you don't have to!" Anna stopped him just before he could take a step back. "I'm not here to celebrate. As I said, I'm on a mission. _To find a snitch._ "

The snitch was actually just another one of Kristoff's intels. Flynn Rider (real name Eugene), was a reformed thief who had managed to turn his life around. He was a fountain of vital information as his past connections still made him privy to the going-ons of crime circles.

Naveen's eyes sparkled in understanding. "Oh I see. Serious business. I can do that too." He turned his back on her, cleared his throat dramatically, then faced her again with a look of perfect detachment.

Pulling a rag from his pocket, he proceeded to wipe the counter. "'Ey, what's your poison?"

Anna matched his tone with hers.

"Get me a spot of gin…" then in a sharp whisper, "… _ger ale._ "

"Comin' right up."

As he busied himself with her drink, another customer dropped down on the stool next to her, who just so happened to be her snitch.

"Hey Naveen! Fix me another beer, would ya? I lost another hand. I swear one of those Stabbington brothers is a stinking cheat"—

Anna swiveled in her seat.

" _Hello Rider._ "

Flynn jumped about an inch off of his chair (and life). "Anna?! What are _you_ doing here?" His surprised eyes quickly scanned her detective garb. "And what's with that outfit? I usually only see you wearing some pastel get-up."

Anna shrugged. "Came for a drink, stayed for the ambience."

Flynn blinked at her. Then, he turned to Naveen, whose usually perpetually-cheerful face was hard as stone as he slid Anna her drink.

The confused man threw his hands up in the air. " _What is wrong with you two?!_ "

"Listen Rider," Anna said, "I didn't really come here for pleasantry."

"Go figure."

"Knock it off, wise guy." Naveen growled in a tough voice.

"Knock _what_ off?!"

Anna studied the ice cubes in her drink. "Let's cut to the chase." She took a sip, lightly smacking her lips. "I came here to find you." She then slammed her glass down before looking Flynn straight in the eye. "And I did."

"How did you even know I was here? I keep a low profile."

That question was so ridiculous that Anna relapsed to her usual self. "Flynn! You posted a picture on instagram with the caption: " _I'm here!_ " hashtag nightlife!"

"You even snapchatted it," added Naveen, breaking character as well.

…

…

…

…

"I don't know how to respond to that."

"Kristoff finally let Anna be her own detective Flynn," Naveen informed his friend, steering them into the relevant topic at hand.

" _Whoa!_ For real?" The former thief slapped his knee. "Didn't he say that Anna couldn't even make a decent sandwich without somehow screwing it up?"

Anna blinked. "What?"

Naveen laughed. "Remember that story of Anna accidentally buying Elsa foot cream instead of toothpaste"—

"Hey!" Anna defended herself, cheeks ablaze, "those products were identically packaged and placed right next to each other!"

The two men tossed their heads back in laughter.

When they had their fill at her expense, Flynn wiped a tear from his eye. "So Detective, what exactly did you want from me?"

"You guys talk," Naveen said, decanter in hand, "I'm gonna tend for a while."

Anna was still peeved but she nonetheless filled Flynn in on the case. She might not have all the full details just yet but at least Flynn would be made aware and hone his radar. After all, his specialty had been thefts and heists.

" _The Blue Olaf._ Sounds like a kiddie movie." Flynn took a few gulps from his beer, then flashed Anna his signature smirk. "Okay, I'll see what I can rustle up. You'll have to give me more than a cartoon name though."

"I know." Anna said. "I'll contact you as soon as I get more info from my client. I have an appointment to see him tomo"—

Anna was drowned out by sudden applause. "What the?"

"Oh it's going to start soon." Naveen beamed, coming back from the other side of the bar.

"What is?" Anna asked. The band had stopped playing.

Flynn answered her as he hopped off from the barstool. He grabbed his second bottle. "It's Naveen's singing showman. He sings every MWF, started last week."

"Eh, customers can sing on stage if they want," Naveen said, "but this guy might as well have his name on the marquee. He brings in good business." He gestured his head to the crowd of women in rapt attention, their backsides at the literal edge of their seats, "I should really hire him."

"Wow," was all Anna could say.

"Yeah I'm gonna bounce to the game room." said Flynn, reinvigorated for another game of cards. "Put everything on Bjorgman's tab."

Naveen rolled his eyes. "As always."

"Anna, give my regards to Blondie. Tell her to call me. Ciao!"

"Call Rapunzel yourself!" Anna yelled at his retreating form.

"Anna, you should watch the show." Naveen suggested, refilling her glass. "The guy is not just popular for his singing. He has the looks too."

Anna quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, so he's the total package?"

Naveen's smile was all teeth.

"Interesting choice of words."

* * *

Naveen gave her the best seat in the house, right in front of the stage, barely a few feet away from where the microphone stood. Anna could feel the other women shooting daggers at the special treatment. _If looks could kill…_

The lights suddenly dimmed, and the menacing aura disappeared as the place plunged into momentary darkness. There were a couple of cheers that were immediately squashed with harsh shushes as the piano keys twinkled. Then slowly, the stage lights softly flowered to reveal…

…

…

…

…

Anna _had_ to be dreaming.

 _Please tell me that isn't my client in front of me._

" _HANS I LOVE YOU!"_ came a shout from the far back.

 _Oh God that is my client in front of me._

Anna tried to shrink herself in her seat, pulling her hat down over her head. She wanted to up and leave but knew that would only draw attention to herself. The last thing she wanted! Hopefully the subdued lighting would work in her favor.

Hans was dressed in a dark form-fitting tuxedo, complete with pocket square. His hair was pushed back and gleaming. He looked like a perfect gentleman—and every bit as attractive as he did when he only wore a shirt and jeans.

He placed a caressing hand on the microphone.

" _Chances are….'cause I wear a silly grin the moment you come into view…_ "

Anna bit her lip. He had only jusy begun but his effect was palpable.

" _Chances are you think that I'm in love with you…_ "

Hans continued crooning his magic as Anna tried her extreme best to look inconspicuous.

 _Okay, stay cool, Anna. It's fine. You can live through this._ _Take a sip._ She followed her own instruction and took a sip from her now-tasteless ginger ale. _As long as he doesn't see you, you'll be fine, you'll—Oh God he saw you!_

He was now staring intently at her with his green eyes. _"In the magic of moonlight…when I sigh "hold me close dear"."_ Anna's eyes widened in horror, as he removed the mic from its stand. Surely he wasn't going to! Oh God he was!

" _Chances are you believe the stars…_ " He was slowly making his way towards her. " _…that fill the skies are in my eyes…_ "

He stopped directly in front of her table.

" _Guess you feel you'll always be…_ " He slowly circled around until he was right beside her. Anna painfully did her best to ignore the sex on the stick next to her by averting her eyes away from him. " _…the one and only one for me…and if you think you could…_ "

Her jaw dropped when he took her hat off. She stared at him in disbelief as he tossed it on the table. He had the most self-satisfactory smile in existence.

" _Well…chances are your chances are awfully good._ "

 _Okay, that's it._ Anna thought. _I_ _'m gonna have to make a run for it._ But just as she pushed down on her heels, Hans did the unthinkable. He straddled her. His long legs trapped hers in between his. He half-supported himself against the edge of the table with his rear so that he wasn't using his full weight on her. There were gasps all around them.

With the gloved hand that wasn't holding the mic, he cupped her chin and made her look at him.

" _Chances are you believe the stars…that fill the skies are in my eyes…_ " He began tracing his finger along the bridge of her nose as his face slowly drew closer with every musical word.

" _Guess you feel you'll always be…the one and ~only~ one for me…_ " His sharp nose skimmed a line from her chin to her lips. " _…And if you think you could._ " Anna dared not to breathe.

At this point the microphone could barely pick up anything he sang, as his mouth was only a hairsbreadth away from hers. " _Well, chances are your chances are ~awfully good~_ "

Anna's lips parted. Then all too quickly, just like that, he pulled away and got back up on stage.

" _The chances are your chances are…awfully good~_ " He finished with flourish.

The audience gave him a standing ovation.

* * *

Detective log: _My client, Hans sin-in-my-pants Westergård, just had sex with me with his voice. There's nothing more to say._


	4. Hard to Get

Note/s: I'm sorry, I just had to put a reference from _The Graduate_ (1967) somewhere. Also a BIG THANK YOU to all your reviews and messages. You guys are the best!

* * *

Even after splashing cold water on her face in the ladies room, Anna still came out looking like a guilty teenager. After Hans' public display, she had bolted from her seat and narrowly escaped being grilled by a couple of her client's admirers.

Despite the cool water, her body could still feel the heat of their proximity and—

She shook her head violently.

 _I need a cold shower!_

"Miss Anna…?"

The detective turned to her right and promptly gasped in horror. A waiter was holding out a slip of paper. His face and clothes wetly specked from the water droplets she had sent flying.

" _Eep!_ I'm so sorry!"

He blinked, unaffected in the least. "I have a message for you."

Anna frowned. "A message…?"

* * *

Kristoff had lectured Anna to avoid being publicly seen with a client as much as possible, especially in the middle of an investigation. Something about not compromising confidentiality and other high-sounding terms he spouted. _Well,_ Anna thought to herself, _Hans isn't exactly being subtle._ She blushed, once again remembering his rather intimate performance.

 _Besides! How does a corporate tie end up singing in a late night bar anyway?_

She would have to ask him that among a few other things. She stopped in front of the room mentioned in the note and rapped her knuckles against the door.

" _Come in._ "

Anna entered.

"Hans. You wanted to _EEEP!_ "— she let out an unearthly squeak.

There before her very eyes was Hans, bent over with one foot on the armrest of a chair. He was adjusting the garter ( _who still wore those things?!_ ) that stayed his black mid-calf socks. To complete the scandalous sight, he wore a robe of deep velvet red, loosely knotted. The bottom of which paneled from his raised leg, giving Anna a delectable view of his shapely thigh and—

Anna squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her jaw.

"Detective Anna," He did not sound the least bothered, "would you like a drink?"

"You're not decent!" She shouted, eyes still closed.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to a gentleman."

"I mean—y-your clothes!"

"Oh…" He said, as though it just occurred to him. "I hope you don't mind, Detective. I was just going to slip into something more comfortable. Terribly warm in here."

The air-conditioning was on.

"You were in the _middle_ of changing but you still let me in?" Anna risked it and snuck a peek. She exhaled in relief to find him standing upright. Still wearing a robe, but hey, _y'know_ , whatever.

He flashed her an earnest smile. "I value your company over my own modesty."

 _WHAT MODESTY?!_

Propriety seemed to be a foreign concept to her client.

"Look Hans!" She puffed. "Enough with your…weird games." She cringed at the lack for better term. "You've had your fun! With that silly prank you pulled out there!"

His brows furrowed as one hand flew over his chest. "I'm hurt. I wasn't out to ridicule you or any"—

She cut him off. "Why were you even singing here in the first place?!"

He shrugged, plopping into the armchair. "I came here to unwind. Singing soothes me. Gets things out of my system."

 _And you couldn't do normal karaoke because…?_

"Listen!" Anna pointed a finger at him. "You called me here but I _must_ insist we keep our appointment tomorrow. I only came by to say _that_." She punctuated the last word with a small finger jab.

Hans tried to appeal her. "But Detective…isn't it serendipitous to see each other like this? Why not," his voice dropped, "…make the most out of it?"

 _His words oozed with charm, so much of it I could probably make a pretty charm bracelet. …if that made sense… I'm not really good with metaphors…or hyperbole? What would you call—Stay on track Anna!_

Brushing off sex appeal and figures of speech, Anna stuck to her guns and shot him a glare. "We'll talk tomorrow. I mean, _c'mon!_ " Her arms swept out to her sides, denoting the small enclosed space they were in. Completely bare except for a couple pieces of furniture here and there. "How do you expect us to talk in here? I mean, it's like!"

"Like what?"

"What do you think?!"

"Well, I don't know."

At this, Anna's patience evaporated. " _For Disney's sake, Hans!_ " She exclaimed, face bright red. "Here we are. You got me into this room. You offer me a drink. You…put on that display earlier in front of the whole establishment. Now, you want us to stay in here and talk while you're next to naked."

He merely tilted his head as he crossed his legs. "So?"

The words flew from her mouth before she could even filter them.

"Mr. Westergård, you're trying to seduce me."

…

…

…

…

Hans _actually_ looked surprised and seemed to be at a loss for words. The first since Anna had met him. Despite the heat in her cheeks, Anna maintained a cold stare…though mentally she was spazzing.

 _OH. MY. GOD. Anna why can't you just shut up?! You sandwich-brained idiot! You actually said something like that! You don't say that! GOD! While you're at it, why not just tell him he has great legs! And ask for a feel!_

The awkward situation turned awkwarder when Hans laughed. He _laughed_. So much that his shoulders trembled. Anna could feel her legs about to give from the mortification.

When his chuckles subsided, Hans gave her an amused look. " _Huh?_ "

Once again, the words ran away from her. "Aren't you?"

Hans stroked his chin, as though considering the idea.

"Detective Anna…" He finally said, expression sober. "I am not trying to seduce you."

It was as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice cold water on Anna. She searched his eyes but saw no sly glint or smirk. Was he…really serious? Anna didn't know what to make of this…she was so sure he had been giving her signals all this time! Different emotions immediately welled inside of her. Some anger, mostly embarrassment and… _disappointment?_ Her eyes widened. _No that can't be right! I'm just…processing how a detective like me could get it wrong! That's right!_ She latched on to the idea like a lifeline.

Clasping her trembling fingers behind her, she proceeded to salvage what little pride she had left after that stupid remark.

"….Ah…I'm sorry…I assumed." Anna fumbled with her words. Outrage would have been more sensible, she thought, given the way he had behaved around her but nothing came to her. "I'm so sorry. It's just that…this is awkward…" With a tired sigh, she made to leave. "Sorry again. Just forget about it, I should just go."

Hans stopped her. "Wait, Detective. Please. I really do want to talk to you." He stood and approached her. " About the case. I figured, well, we're here. I have the information. I figured why not? The sooner you have it, the better." His eyes pleaded with hers to stay.

Anna stared at him for a few moments before letting out a sigh.

"Okay, we'll talk."

* * *

Naveen tucked the small bag of cookies safely under his arm. It was a small congratulatory gift for Anna on her first detective case. She would appreciate it, being such a sweet tooth and all. He wanted to give it to her before driving to the other restaurant to pick up his Tiana.

His staff pointed him in the direction to one of the utility rooms backstage that had been converted into a lounge area.

When he got there, he poised his hand, ready to knock.

But never did.

" _Oh my God! It's big!_ " came Anna's sudden exclamation behind the door.

Naveen's eyes bulged from their sockets.

" _Pretty impressive, right?_ " spoke a sultry male voice.

" _It's the biggest I've ever seen in my life. Oh! Could I_?"

" _Help yourself._ "

" _Oh wow! It practically fits the palm of my hand!_ "

The blood drained from Naveen's face. He withdrew his hand, backed away from the door, turned, and strode as far away as his legs could carry him.

Forget the damn cookies!

* * *

"But wait!" Anna frowned. "I don't understand I thought"—

"This is a replica of the Blue Olaf." Hans answered, elaborating further. "My great great grandmother had wanted a pair of earrings from the diamond. But she couldn't bear cutting the original, so she had this one fashioned to have a set. Synthetic gems were a thing in the late 1800s…" He then discussed the features of the gem such as its kite shape, deep bottom cut, facets and so on.

Although Anna listened intently, her eyes were fixed on the gem in her hand. "It's so beautiful…"

"…It has the same size, cut, and weight as the original. The same slight blue tinge too..." He scooted a little closer to where she sat in the couch, pointing out a couple of places where the setting had been attached."The earrings broke apart over time, so we were left with just the stones. "

Anna ran her thumb over the smooth surface. "I can't imagine a thing of this size hanging on anyone's ears! Your earlobes would be stretched all the way down to your shoulders! It's so sparkly!"

"The workmanship is remarkable." Hans said. "But unfortunately it's nowhere near as valuable as the real thing."

"You don't mind if I take pictures of it right?" Anna asked. This would be useful data and give Flynn something tangible to work with.

Hans replied with a smile. " _Better_ , I can loan it to you. For the whole investigation. I took it out of the safe so that I could give it to you tomorrow."

"Oh!" well that was unexpectedly considerate of him. She hoped it wasn't to make up for the…awkward stuff that just happened. She immediately groaned in her head. _I just want to forget about that forever!_

"Gee, thanks Hans. That's very"— Anna's mouth froze on her next word.

A sudden realization struck her.

"Detective?" Hans waited for her to finish.

" _Hans_." Anna placed a thoughtful thumb on her lips. "Was the Blue Olaf in the same safe as this one?"

"Yes it was."

Anna bit back a smile. If it were possible, exclamation marks would pop right out of her head from her excitement.

"That's funny," she said.

"What is?" asked Hans.

"See…" Anna gave her best detective smirk. "If I were a crook and I broke into a safe and saw two big old diamonds and was none the wiser…" At this point, she was trying not to bounce in her seat from delivering the clincher. "I'd make off with _both_ of them. After all, they look _exactly_ the same."

Hans' mouth dropped. "Detective"—

"It was an inside job, Hans!" The young detective squeaked. "By one of those who had access to the vault and who _knew_ about the diamond."

 _My first deduction! Oh man, if only I could record this moment! Kristoff would be proud!_

For all his good looks and smart mouth, Hans was pretty slow to catch on. "Wait, you're not saying what I think you're"—

Anna made a clicking sound with her tongue. "I know it's a hard pill to swallow." She was on a roll. "But I think one of your brothers"—

"Detective. Stop." Hans held up his hands. He obviously didn't want to hear it. "I know how it looks but _trust me_ when I say none of my brothers had anything to do with the disappearance."

 _Denial_. It was always tough to line up one (or in this case, _many_ ) of the family members. Anna knew it was best to approach the situation with utmost delicacy…

"How can you even be sure? You have twelve older brothers! Twelve! That's a dozen eggs! Any one of 'em could be rotten."

…which she did not.

"Detective." Hans stood up, walking to the other side of the room, next to a potted plant. "I don't appreciate this tainting of my family name."

Anna crossed her arms, the stone still clutched in her hand. "Look toots, I'm a detective. I'm all about the facts and hard truth. Not the sappy good faith in others schtick. And fact is, this incriminating information paints a picture." She narrowed her eyes at his back. "And it ain't pretty."

Hans spun around. A cigarette dangling from his fingertips.

 _Where did he get that? He's wearing a robe!_

"Detective please!" He urged. "I promise you. They had nothing to do with it. I can prove it."

Anna was still pondering the cigarette but quickly recovered.

"Err—uh, you sound so sure. Is that your fraternal instinct talking?" She tried to sound casual. "You must really look out for one another, huh?"

"Oh no. I can't stand them."

His deadpanned answer threw her off.

…

…

" _Huh?_ "

"They're a lot of things," he said, placing the stick between his lips, "but they're not thieves."

"Look! _Clearly_ you have a lot to say, so out with it already."

"Fine." Hans muttered, bringing a silver lighter close to his face.

 _Okay…please tell me his robe has pockets!_

His eyes silently regarded her as the orange flame kindled the cigarette on his lips. A hazy trail rose from the glowing end. He talked in between puffs. "The Blue Olaf disappeared about a week ago. There was a company event that day. A dinner party for our shareholders and important clients. It was held at the large function hall in our company building."

Anna tried not to wrinkle her nose at the smell of tobacco. After all, the characters she loved smoked onscreen. Anna could never pick up the habit though. She couldn't even survive a one day tea-tox challenge. "And your brothers?"

"Were all there. So was the diamond."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because…" he paused, inhaling another one. "All thirteen of us went and took it out."

Anna tilted her head. "Wait, what?"

"Remember when I told you that we recently sold the diamond?" he reminded, his hand tapping off the ashy white excess into the flowerpot. "It was that night. We took it out and showed it to a handful of interested buyers."

He pressed on without interruption.

"The diamond was inside a red pouch. The one in your hand was in blue. We had explained the family history bit to them. After we settled the transaction with one of them, we placed it back and returned to the party. I've told you before, the buyer shortly had to go on a business trip and so left the diamond in our custody. Nothing was amiss until after the party and…"

"The safe was empty."

Hans nodded, bending to the flowerpot to snuff the rest of his cigarette in the soil. "There was a three hour period before the discovery. We checked the surveillance footage but _nothing_. It had been tampered, nothing but white noise."

Anna frowned. Well, this was certainly a disadvantage. Luckily, she was already hatching a plan.

"…Okay Hans, now here's what I think I should do. I need to check the premises, talk to"—

"Detective," he interrupted, "there's _no need_ for that."

"What?!" Anna stood quickly, mouth hanging in disbelief. "But clearly I need to make rounds over"—

" _Detective._ " There was a firm reproach in his tone. "I was left to handle this situation and I _hired_ you. As my private investigator, I just need you to do what I _hired_ you to do. Find the Blue Olaf."

"I know that!" Anna shot back. "That's what I'm trying to do but you're _certainly_ not giving me any leeway in all this!"

"You don't have to worry." He said. "I have names."

"Names?"

Hans nodded, his face unreadable.

"The other potential buyers. The ones who didn't win."

* * *

"Can I offer you a ride, Detective? It's awfully chilly tonight."

Anna almost rolled her eyes.

 _Oh so now you complain it's cold._

"No thanks, I have my own way of getting back." It was called Uber.  
After their conversation (while Hans finished changing), Anna had passed the new information to Flynn in the gaming room. She then tried to find Naveen in the bar, only to find Hans there instead. They exited the establishment together (well more like Hans followed her out).

"I live pretty close by." He said, as they reached a street corner. "Perhaps, you'd like to join me for a nightcap. It's terribly late. I could call you a cab from there."

Anna sighed. Did he ever listen to himself? He was sending the wrong signals again! She turned to him with a serious face.  
"Hans, let's be square and set this whole thing straight. Our relationship is strictly business."

Hans raised an eyebrow at that. "Detective?"

"Listen," Anna huffed. "I know you're just trying to be friendly or... _whatever_ you call it but you're wasting your time. I don't want any more misunderstandings. An attractive man like yourself is better off getting chummy with other"—

He stopped her there.

"You mean that?"

Anna frowned at the interruption.

"Yes, this is purely a professional agreement between"—

He shook his head. "No, not that," his voice then softened as he clarified, "the part about me being attractive."

Anna really REALLY had to do something with that mouth of hers! How was she getting out of this one now?!  
"What? W-well…I'm a detective." She tried to explain like it was science. "My eyes can't lie to me…even if sometimes I wish they could." _I really, really wish they could._ She inwardly groaned, self-loathing staining her cheeks. This was just pathetic!

Hans studied her face with a half-lidded gaze.

"Well, Detective…it seems I lie better than your own two eyes."

"What?"

"I haven't been exactly _truthful_ to you." He shamelessly admitted. "I told a lie earlier."

Was he mocking her? Had he purposely withheld vital information? Irritation flared from Anna's nostrils.

"You've been fibbing? Are you setting me up to fail or"—

"No it's nothing important," he assured her…followed by a contradictory: "though I _think_ it is important."

"You're speaking in riddles!" Anna growled. "You have to tell me"—

"—The truth, Detective?" He cupped a hand to his lips and beckoned for her ear. Anna glared at him but found herself inclining her head all the same. He leaned down, his mouth brushing her ear.

"I really _am_ trying to seduce you."

…

…

…

…

Anna short-circuited.

"Huh? W-w-what…sedu…did you….HUH?!" The detective was still in shock, completely frozen and slack-jawed.

Hans merely chuckled at her reaction, his breath tickling the suddenly-sensitive shell of her ear.

"And another…" He added, this time pressing his lips to a spot behind her ear.

"I'm not _really_ trying."

* * *

Detective log: _A system error has occurred. The private investigator will shut down shortly._


	5. What The F

Note/s: Big shout-out to my readers! Glad you like the story so far! If there are any grammatical errors, I'll get right on them later.

* * *

 _The pier seemed like the perfect place to catch a sunrise. But from where I stood, nothing came to view but the smoky veil of a cold fog. It suited me fine. I wasn't out to see Mr. Sun but a little birdie. And you know what they say: the early bird catches the worm. Hopefully that bird hadn't fled yet. I made my way slowly, the wood creaking under my step. As I neared the edge of the pier, the silhouette of a figure blotted against the soupy ocean. I stopped a short distance with an informal greeting._

"I'm here."

 _He had been looking out at the water this whole time. His back stiffened from my words, before turning around and—_

" _ACHOO!_ "

* * *

Flynn glared at Anna from his side of the diner booth as he rubbed his arms for warmth. Even though they were seated away from the air conditioning, he was still shivering.

"Anna," his teeth chattered, "tell me again why we couldn't just talk on the phone? Like, I don't know, _normal_ people?"

Anna chuckled weakly, her eyes looking down guiltily at her hat on the table. She did not have a good excuse. "Sorry Flynn, I just thought it would make for a cool meet-up scene."

"Cool? You mean _freezing!_ I was standing on that pier forty minutes before you finally showed up!"

Anna twiddled her thumbs under the table. "Look, I'm sorry…I had to do something important at the last minute…"

It was called waking up at the last minute.

Thankfully, Anna did not have to worry about Flynn pressing for details as an unenthusiastic waitress sporting an orange beehive arrived to take their order. She whipped out her pen from her ear and addressed them in a bored borough accent.

"Welcome to Mudka's Meat Hut. Home of the mug…" She paused when Flynn sneezed. _A loud one._ The powder blue of her eyeshadow visibly creased as she side-eyed him in annoyance. "…of meat. What'll it be?"

Anna already knew what she was getting. Diners like these were a staple in the detective world. She looked up to the waitress with a somber expression.

"Coffee." She intoned seriously. " _Black_. And the newspaper."

The waitress made no comment as she scribbled on her notepad. She then eyed Flynn.

"And you?"

Anna expected Flynn to order something equally simple.

 _Unfortunately…_

"I'll have coffee, sugar and cream. Buttered toast with jam, the pancake special, fried eggs and bacon…plus a side of fries. Well, that should do for— _ooh!_ And a vanilla milkshake to wash it all down."

He tossed the menu down with a satisfied smile. Anna seethed internally. _Gee thanks for ruining my cool image!_

The waitress pushed back the pen behind her ear. "Okay, got it." Then, walked from the two customers while shouting in her wake. " _I need two belly warmers, draw one in the dark, the other blonde and sweet! A shingle with a shimmy and shake. Two dots and a dash with frog sticks in the alley, a short stack, and a white cow!_ "

…

…

Flynn looked to Anna with confusion. "We _did_ order food right?"

Anna shrugged. "Yes," she said, "but don't you think you ordered _too_ much? I mean, for breakfast?"

"Anna," Flynn said, tone flat. "I left my game _way_ too early last night and let me tell you, I was on my _A_ -game."

Anna rolled her eyes. "You lost."

"I left early," he went on, "because I had to make a few phone calls to some old buddies of mine. I stayed up all night with barely any sleep in. Do you know _why?_ "

"Flynn"—

"Because a certain _someone_ told me to meet up at the pier at an ungodly hour. That certain _someone_ also showed up late."

Anna groaned. She had hoped they'd gotten past that already.

"I'm sorry, okay!"

But Flynn prima donna Rider still wasn't done. In a haughty voice, he declared, "I deserve everything I'm getting for what I had to do for you. So I don't need you to breakfast-shame me!"

"Again, I apologize!" Anna sounded more irritated than sorry though.

"Fine." He said, and then cheerfully added, "I accept your apology and your gracious offer of footing the bill." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

" _Huh?_ "

"You owe me."

Anna was about to protest but decided to let it go.

 _Ugh whatever._

"Two coffees and a shake," said the waitress, appearing with their drinks and the newspaper Anna asked for.

Flynn licked his lips. "Hello glass of deliciousness." He then proceeded to slurp down his shake with his straw; all while making loud satisfied noises in his throat.

Anna regarded his sweet frothy drink as she pretended to be seriously engrossed with a fascinating article from the paper (and not the comic section), then looked at her own drink. She was suddenly regretting her choice…

"So…" Anna said, folding back the newspaper. "Did the names I give you get any bites?" She took a small sip of her coffee…and instantly blanched. Yep. She definitely regretted her choice.

"Hey," Flynn said (thankfully he missed her reaction), some white cream on his lips, "let me enjoy my shake first!"

"Flynn, this is kinda important and also _your_ job." She stated matter-of-factly while trying to ignore the bitter taste left by the coffee in her mouth.

Flynn clearly did not appreciate the reminder. "Ugh, pull that one on me." He wiped his mouth clean with the back of his hand and set aside his half-finished drink. Despite, being in an isolated booth, he looked around, making absolute sure they were out of earshot. "Okay, so I ran the names with my reliable connections. I had to cross out one unlikely suspect."

He was about to say more but Anna cut in with an annoyed, "Hey that's _my_ job!"

"Anna," Flynn snorted. "I'm just making it easier for you. Narrows it down. My sources have _never_ failed me."

Anna didn't care even if his sources came from President Mickey himself. "Well, that's still up to me to decide! And which one did you cross out?"

"Mr. Agrabah."

Before Anna could ask why, their food arrived and Flynn lengthened the suspense by diving straight into his breakfast. Anna watched him eat, annoyed and mildly concerned for his arteries at the same time. He picked up the conversation after finishing his toast.

"Okay, one of my guys," he said, bits of crumbs flying, "Ali, my former partner"—

Anna discreetly flicked off a crumb that landed on her wrist, her face trying to hide her disgust.

"You mean former fellow thief…"

Flynn rolled his eyes. "Tomato, _to-mah-to_ , same difference. Anyway, Ali says that Mr. Agrabah _was_ interested in the Blue Olaf but changed his mind at the last minute. Because get this…it was _too_ cheap."

Anna blinked, wondering if she just heard correctly.

"Huh?"

"Mr. Agrabah is a tycoon," Flynn explained, "rich as a sultan. He could have bought that diamond for his daughter but decided it wasn't expensive enough."

Anna raised an eyebrow. She had never questioned it, not even when it dealt with Kristoff's cases, but she always wondered how he could get such detailed inside information like that. "And your former partner learned this how…?"

"He's Ali's future daddy-in-law."

…

…

" _What?_ "

Flynn brushed off her surprise expression and continued. "Yeah, he hit it off with the old man's daughter. I think her name's Jasmine…She's the reason he straightened out, wants nothing to do with our great Robin Hood past." He sighed sadly over the last bit.

Anna shot him a look. "You never gave what you stole to the poor."

His face scrunched. "Dammit Anna, I'm no Literature major. You get what I mean!"

"Wait," Anna frowned, "he wants nothing to do with the past but yet still keeps in touch with you? I mean, helping you out in all this."

Flynn reached for the sugar packets, tearing them open as he talked.

"Well…you see, Ali's girl and her pops don't _exactly_ know a lot about his origin story." He paused as he added extra sugar into his coffee (a lot of it). "As in… _not at all_. I don't exactly blame him for wanting things in the dark, especially when they're grooming him to be an up and coming politician… _soooo_ …" The words trailed off on an impish note, not helped by Flynn's smirk that disappeared as he took a sip.

Anna's eyes rounded, the implication gripping her sensibilities. Flynn had done a lot of wrong in the past, but doing something like _that?_

"Oh my god. Flynn…don't tell me you're blackmailing him?!" _Poor Ali._

Anna's accusation caused Flynn to choke on his coffee, brown droplets spraying over his leftover breakfast. He coughed lightly as he reached for the napkins. His face matched his indignant tone when he finally looked at Anna.

"What! _No!_ Geez Anna, wait for me to finish. Contrary to what you think, I'm not _that_ bad."

Anna smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I thought it was going in that direction."

"I clear away any marks he left in his former career"— he saw her mouth open and quickly said, "don't ask me how, _trade secret—_ anything that could leave a blemish on his otherwise perfect princely resume. In exchange, he gives me the dirt on the Arendellian upper crust. He's acquainted with most of them."

He looked down mournfully at the rest of his ruined breakfast, then finished off his explanation. "Mr. Agrabah could buy out the insurance company if he wanted to. It makes zero sense why he'd go to all the trouble of stealing the gem when he could just throw spare change and get it."

Anna considered everything he said. Flynn's arguments and his inside source made a lot of sense.

"Fine…" She nodded. "I'll drop him out for now." If she still was not sure, she could have Rapunzel look into the man's background. "What about the others?" There were still four other suspects to consider.

Flynn rubbed his goateed chin. "I checked with my "downtown" connections. They haven't been hired to do any deals with any of the characters you got on your list. They weren't sold anything too. See, thieves usually take stolen jewelry to, what we—err, _they_ call, a fence. They get taken apart and wind up on the black market. All in a short span of time."

Anna felt like banging her head on the table. "Are you trying to sink my spirits?" She asked sullenly. "Because you're doing a good job. Maybe it was a really _hush_ job?"

He crossed his arms, tilting his head snootily. " _Unlikely_ , the heist circle is pretty tight. We even have Christmas parties with other circles." He looked at Anna, as though waiting for her to ask about it but she only stared at him blankly.

When it was obvious that Anna was the least bit interested in his parties, Flynn sighed reluctantly. "Look, I know it sounds hopeless, but let's not forget, the Blue Olaf isn't just any diamond. I know my tra— _former_ trade. Diamonds that big usually only have three options. You either hold on to it or try to change its features…but anyone in the business will be able to tell at a glance that this is a one of a kind gem."

"The third option?" Anna asked, leaning forward.

Flynn smiled slowly. "You sell it to someone who doesn't care it's stolen." After a beat, he then asked, "Does Madame Medusa ring any bells?"

"Who?" Anna had never heard of such a person. If anyone went by such a name, she would undoubtedly remember them.

"I don't blame you." Flynn sat back, his arms over the cushioned seat. "She's not from Arendelle but she's notorious for her obsession with priceless objects, namely…" his eyes brightened excitedly. " _Ding ding ding!_ Diamonds. Word is, she's in the market for one with a twenty million dollar price tag."

"She sounds like a real piece of work but…" Anna said with a sigh. " _Nobody_ outside the family knew about the Blue Olaf until the night of the party, which was also the night it disappeared, so I don't think Madame Medusa fits in…I mean the Blue Olaf is only worth two million. I have to limit myself to the names on the list."

Her disheartened reply wiped the grin off Flynn's face.

"Why just them? What about the company? The family? Your client has twelve brothers." He pointed out.

Anna shared his sentiments. "That's what I think so too. But Hans is adamant that they have nothing to do with it. That _I_ have nothing to do with it! They're off-limits to my investigations. It's frustrating!"

"Well, why not just talk to him again?" Flynn suggested. "Try to persuade him."

"He won't budge." Anna said. Though…she actually had not tried yet. But how could she have a chance to when she blanked out after his bold admission! Her cheeks flared immediately at the memory of last night…from his song number to his parting words…it was a miracle she got home (and paid the Uber driver) in one piece, considering the state of her frazzled mind!

"Hey…" Flynn's concerned words entered her mind. "You're looking a lil red there, Detective. You okay?"

"I'm fine!" She said, albeit a little too loudly.

"I can see you're wound up about this… _hey_ , why not give Bjorgman a call?" he suggested. "He's your mentor, he could"—

Anna stopped him there. "Absolutely not! I have to show Kristoff that I'm my own detective! I can't act like some fledgling rookie!"  
 _Also…_ Anna added mentally. _Elsa told me he conked his head when they were checking out the hobbit houses in New Zealand._

He did not need any more headaches than that.

Flynn shrugged. "If you say so…oh by the way, about my payment…"

Anna gave Flynn a puzzled look as she picked her hat up. "Didn't I already put an advance deposit in your bank account"—

"No, not the money! You know…" he finished the rest of his statement with a whisper. " _Blondie_."

There was a noticeable color on his cheeks and ears.

Anna looked to the ceiling with exasperation.

"Fine. I'll _try_ to convince Rapunzel to go on a date with you."

* * *

It was around half past ten in that same morning and Anna was busy in the office. She was strategizing how to pull off a discreet investigation on the rest of the four suspects. Since Ms. De Vil lived the closest, Anna planned to start with her.

Her cellphone rang. It was Rapunzel.

" _Anna, I need to talk to you._ "

"You already are," Anna pointed out amusingly, "Funnily enough, I was going to contact you. I have two tickets to a movie but can't go. So I was wondering if you and Flynn could"—

" _Forget that for now!_ "

Anna offered a silent apology to Flynn.

 _Well, she did try._

"What is it?" Anna asked.

" _I did more digging around_." Rapunzel said. " _I got some additional details that didn't add up to the information I gave you before_."

Anna frowned, dropping the pen she held. "What? You mean about Hans?"

She heard Rapunzel take a deep breath in the other end.

Then…

" _Guess who's actually head of security?_ "

* * *

Detective log: _That stinking liar!_ ಠ▃ಠ _I had been played - played like an amateur on poker night_ _(or maybe monopoly?_ _). I should have known something was off when a man in tight pants - clearly a size small - sits down with his legs spread wide open as the Arendelle newspaper._ _ლ_ _ಠ_ _益_ _ಠ_ _)_ _ლ_


	6. A Second Take

Note/s: I apologize for the delay! If you read the notes on my other fic (here's to you, Mrs. Westergard), the reason should be clear. I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to support this story. Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. Any errors will be fixed at a later time.

* * *

Anna waited in the dark space of Hans' office. Her hat was pulled down over her eyes as she relaxed into his criminally comfortable chair. _Like really ridiculously comfortable._ With the dark, cool atmosphere and _amazing god chair_ , she was finding it hard to resist taking a nap. But of course she had to!

Hans would be coming in at any mome—

As if on cue, she heard the door open.

Immediately (just as she had practiced earlier), she swiveled the chair around.

"I've been expecting you." She intoned, tipping her hat back to find—

"Well sorry for being three minutes late!" an annoyed man in a maintenance uniform glared at her, " _ **you**_ try finding an extension cord long enough to vacuum this massive room. And _why_ is it so dark in here?!"

Not waiting for a reply, the man switched on the lights. "Hey!" Anna hissed, rubbing her eyes that had grown accustomed to the dark.

"Hey yourself! I have to do my job!"

"Well…" Anna really could not argue with him on that. "At least make it quick."

The man snorted as he hunched down to the electric sockets. The vacuum came to life with an obnoxious noise that seemed to mock her. Annoyed, Anna swiveled back to the windows. She took a deep breath, trying to quell her irritation. Telling herself that this was just a temporary bump, she retreated to her internal detective.

 _Every employee was out for lunch. But I wasn't._

 _BRRRRRMMMM_

 _Mainly, because I wasn't hungry. And I also wasn't an employee…_

 _BRRRRRMMMM_

… _.I found myself in Westergård's office, rather I let myself in…_

 _BRRRRRMMMM_

 _Well actually…his secretary let me in._

 _BRRRRRMMMM_

 _She actually didn't seem to care…ugh, anyway…_

 _BRRRRRMMMM_

 _I made no appointment, but I didn't need one._

 _BRRRRRMMMM_

 _I came because…_

 _BRRRRRMMMM_

… _I had a score to settle with-_

 _BRRRRRMMMM_

"WILL YOU TURN THAT BLASTED THING DOWN?!"

Anna's words erupted over the cursed vacuum-y noise as she angrily twirled the chair back around…

"Detective Anna?"

…only to find Hans Westergård entering the room.

 _Of_ _ **course**_ _._

"Sorry, Carl," He said, addressing Anna's vacuuming nemesis, "would you mind coming back in a couple of hours?"

So-called Carl turned off his glorified noisemaker. "Fine! I'm due for a union break anyway. But I'm leaving this here. _**You**_ try hauling up this heavy"—

Anna had had enough.

"We get it Carl! Could you just go?!"

Carl harrumphed as he made his exit. Anna did not stop glaring at her scenario-destroyer until he shut the door behind him. She then redirected her glare at Hans, who did not seem perturbed in the least.

"Detective," he smiled, "what a wonderful surprise having you in my office."

Anna inwardly seethed. _Yeah, well my presence would have been cooler if Carl hadn't ruined it!_

"I do hope my chair is to your liking."

 _Yeah it's the best and—_ Anna then realized she was still in his chair (a now-futile noir prop). She shot up immediately, suddenly feeling very foolish. "Oh! Uh…yeah, err, sorry about that…" She wondered what to say next, to perhaps try and laugh the whole thing off…until she remembered why she was even there in the first place.

"Hey wait a minute!" She yelled. "I'm not sorry!" She pointed an accusatory finger at him, "Listen Westergård, I know what you are and that you are taking off your jacket— _why are you taking off your jacket?!_ " Her anger quickly started to fizzle back into embarrassment as she watched him shrug off his deep navy business jacket.

"Why?" He chuckled, tossing the article in question to a small couch at the side. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

Anna shifted her eyes. "Uh…I suppose not…"

"You worry about the silliest things."

Anna felt her cheeks redden. "Well I"—

"You should be more worried about me taking off my shirt." He said, his hands poised on his shirt buttons.

"Okay! That's it!" she growled as she slammed her hands on his desk (which hurt).

Hans walked over, eyes glinting with amusement. "I'm kidding. Sit back down."

"No!" roared Anna as she drew herself up to her full height (he was still taller but whatever). "I'm here to put an end to this. Hans Westergård, we are _**done!**_ " She folded her arms over her chest, as though to contain the rapid rise and fall of her angry breathing. She waited, examining his stunned face for his next reaction.

…

…

Finally, Hans let out a choked gasp, his fingers clamped over his mouth as if to filter his own shock.

"You're breaking up with me?!"

…

…

Anna slapped a hand to her forehead. "Of course not!"

Hans let out a relieved sigh. "Detective, don't scare me like that."

"No!" Anna stamped her foot, realizing how that sounded. "We're not even toge— _ugh!_ Our contract! It's over! I'm dropping your case!"

This time she got the reaction she wanted. Hans looked at Anna with furrowed brows, eyes squinting in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Anna said, hands planted on her hips. She tilted her chin up. "I don't work for liars."

"Liar? Me?" The innocent tone in his voice made Anna roll her eyes. "Was this about that night? I'm sorry I kept the fact about my intention to seduce"—

"STOP MAKING THIS ABOUT THAT!" The last thing she wanted was to be reminded about that embarrassing moment. "I know that you're not who you said you were!"

"What?"

"I don't like it when my clients keep secrets from me. Especially _crucial_ facts."

"Crucial facts?"

"Yeah, like, gee, I dunno," Anna tapped her chin in mock-thought before dropping the bomb, "…being head of security!" In that moment, Anna could see it - the flicker of realization in Hans' green eyes. The cocky self-assuredness that she had known from day one peeled off of him layer after curled up layer. Anna moved away behind the desk, pacing and circling around him from her smug moral high ground.

"Yeah that's right, angel cakes. The jig is up! Did you honestly think you could keep that from me?" Hans did not respond, merely following her movement from his spot with an occasional turn here and there. Anna continued regardless. "The Blue Olaf's disappearance…the scrambled surveillance footage…sounds like an awfully big screw-up."

She paused, half-expecting him to throw in a protest or denial. When he did not, Anna made a derisive noise in her mouth. "Or maybe it's not." She spat bitterly, stopping directly in front of him to meet his eyes. "Maybe, and here's what I'm thinking, _you_ took it." She let the accusation sink into his features and watched his face twitch. "It would be a piece of cake, given your position." She then poked him on the chest. She only meant to do it once…but easily carried away with the moment, ended up stabbing him repeatedly with her manicured nail to the beat of her own words.

"What do you say, Hans? _Huh?_ You got yourself a pretty rock to make a pretty penny. _Huh?_ You plan to hightail it outta here? _Huh?_ Buy some new pants? Hm? Hm? _Hm?_ "

She then pulled back her hand for the big finale. A slap to end all slaps - to be followed by a _"You disgust me"_ and grand exit. At least that was the idea in her head. She never prepared nor anticipated for Hans to crumple against his desk, hand-over-his eye _crying_.

Anna's mouth dropped wordlessly.

Her mind tried to process the scene in front of her. Hans had been nothing but a shameless hot weirdo flirt up till now. Seeing him do the waterworks was strange— _awkward_ —like meeting your teacher outside of school awkward.

"Whoa…uh…err…umm don't cry?" The words came out, much to her annoyance. _He's probably breaking down from guilt_ , her brain rationalized.

He looked up to her then, and Anna almost grumbled upon seeing his tear-streaked face.

 _Of course he's a handsome crier._

"Oh Detective! You're right…" He said in-between breaths. "I screwed up. I screwed up big time. It's all my fault."

His admission should have sent Anna into victory frenzy. But, _of course_ , Hans just _had_ to show his vulnerable side, looking weak and so helpless, basically robbing her of her moment. He might as well have pulled out an injured puppy while he was at it.

Anna sighed, then struggled for words, "Well I…uh…" but promptly gave up. "I don't know what to say."

"I'm so sorry Detective!" He balanced himself on his knees. "Forgive me, but you have to understand!"

Anna steeled herself. She may be kindhearted but she was still on the side of justice. "Look Hans, whatever your sorry excuses, you committed a really serious crime and you should…"

"I didn't steal the Blue Olaf."

"…get ready to face the music and— _wait, what?_ "

"I didn't steal anything." He said. "I only lied. I lied to you, to my brothers. All to save my hide."

"Well even if you _supposedly_ didn't do it, lying to a detective is—whoa! Wait, wait a minute. You lied…. _to your brothers?_ " She pressed a hand to her temples. "You'll have to elaborate."

"They don't know the Blue Olaf is missing."

"WHAT."

She knew Hans had been lying but she had not expected that.

Hans seized the moment to continue without interruption. "As thirteenth son of the company, I wanted to prove myself worthy to my brothers. I took on a lot of roles and responsibilities…perhaps a bit more than I could chew. And well, I only recently became head of security." He took a deep steadying breath. "I was in charge of safeguarding the Blue Olaf…and it disappeared under my watch."

Anna could hear her pulse; taste the bile in her mouth. Grabbing her hat on her head, she threw it down the floor in anger. " _Hans!_ You should have notified the company. Your brothers! They would have given you more resources to"—

"And then what?" Hans slowly propped himself up with the edge of his desk. "Lose everything? They would kick me out the company. Disinherited and disowned." He shook his head with a bitter smile. "I'd be a disgrace. I would never be able to live that down for the rest of my life. Everything I've worked for— _finished!_ Just like that!" With that, he dropped his head down with a look of utter defeat. Anna found this more disconcerting than the crying earlier.

"Hans…" She found herself saying but with nothing else to follow it up.

"I went to you, Anna…" His words were so soft that Anna had to strain her ears. "…Because I thought I could fix this. That _you_ could fix this."

Anna watched as his frame moved with a shuddering breath.

"You can go, Detective." His voice sounded distant and resigned. "You can keep the money I've already paid. I'm sorry for everything."

He was giving her an out. Anna had come in to drop his case, and she did…more or less. "Umm…err…well then…I guess I really should go…" As she turned away, every step felt like lead. She felt bad, but knew she had to stand by one of Kristoff's principles. _A client that can't be trusted, can't be worked for._ Hans had given more than enough reason for Anna to make the call. He had lied! And for what? Out of some misguided desire to prove to other people that _she_ could do the job on _her_ own and make something out of _herself_ — _WAIT_. She froze on her tracks. _That's not right! Hans and I are way different! This is not the same thing! Keep walking Anna!_

But her feet did not obey and Anna found herself glancing over her shoulder. Hans still remained where he was, his back turned to her. His hands on his desk were the only things keeping him from falling into a depressed heap.

 _He deserves it!_ Her mind screamed. _He lied to you! Why in the world should you help him?_

That last question in her mind prodded the answer she needed. Squaring her shoulders, she resumed her move to the door.

When the door clicked shut, Hans let out a deep sigh.

"Hans."

Hans straightened, his face snapping to the closed door – with Anna still on the same side as him. She had a look of resolve on her face.

"I don't appreciate you lying to me." She spoke with eyes narrowed. "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's liars."

"Anna…I'm so"—

She held out a hand, stopping his interruption.

"But what I hate _even more_ than that in the whole world is an unsolved case. And I am not going to stop until it is done."

Hans did not reply immediately. He seemed to have a hard time believing what he was hearing. "You really mean that?" He dared to ask, hope dangling from his every word.

Anna started back to the desk, stopping only to pick up the hat she had forgotten. When she was in front of Hans, they stared each other down for a long stretch until finally, Anna stretched out her hand.

"Detective Anna, at your service."

* * *

Secretary log: _One of the boss' chicks came by the office. At first, she tried to duck past but she toppled over a potted plant and tripped on the freshly mopped floor. I felt sorry for her and just let her in. The boss really has weird taste in girls and with the crying and shouting I heard, the same goes for his afternoon delights—well I guess I shouldn't kinkshame. Ugh I can't believe I left Scotland to put up with this bullshit._


End file.
